


Dreams And Sorrows

by Jonnoryaaass



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor Oneshot, Jonnor fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnoryaaass/pseuds/Jonnoryaaass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is a banshee and no one knows, not even himself, other than Callie. Things get out of hand when a major event happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams And Sorrows

‘Darkness, Loved ones, Death.’

Jude was tossing and turning in bed waking Connor up next to him. He looked over at Jude to see if he was alright. All Connor could see was a sweating head, Jude’s eyelids pressing tight together and feeling the constant shaking that Jude had.

“Another nightmare.” Connor said to himself while getting out of the bed to look out the window, preparing himself for Jude to wake up.

The full moon is out, It was always out when Jude had these dreams. Every time the full moon was out, It would affect Jude somehow. At first Connor thought it was a silly idea and that it was just coincidence. But 15 years they have been together and this always happened even when Connor wasn’t there. Jude would always ring him at god knows what time, scared for his life because of what he has saw.

'Hes scared because it feels so real. He knew our mum was going to die before it was going to happen, he saw it in his dream the night before and then it happened the next night. He let out the most piercing scream I’ve ever heard. Ever since then hes been pretty emotionless until he met you Connor, you are something special.'  
Every nightmare that Jude has on a full moon makes Connor remember what Callie told him. Which is why Connor would get out of bed to look out of the window to the moon, Just to remember what Callie said.

“Connor?” Jude whispered across to Connor at the window.

Connor turns around to look at Jude seeing him fully clothed with his shoes on.

“Jude, why are you-” Connor was cut off by Jude, “No time to explain, Get dressed and meet me in the car, were going to my Mom’s.”

Connor did nothing but obey seeing Jude was completely white in the face, shaking and looking like he was going to drop buckets worth of tears from his eyes. He watched Jude turn around to the door, grabbing his keys by the side and walking out the door, not even packing as if it was a weekend visit.

Connor eventually got dressed and started to head to the car wondering what the hell happened. Connor started thinking to himself, ‘wonder if his nightmare had something to do with it, I don’t remember hearing a phone call, unless I was daydreaming while staring at the moon.’ Connor couldn’t stop the thoughts.

He got in the car, watched as Jude’s hands were nervously tapping on the steering wheel, his feet tapping the ground.

“Ready?” Connor says to Jude to get him out of his trail of thought.

“Uh.. Yeah.” Jude lets a tear escape which Connor saw. Moving quickly, Connor caught the tear on his cheek and wiped it off.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure everything is going to be fine,” Connor said in a comforting tone.

Jude looked over at Connor giving him a slight grin before turning his head to look straight ahead turning the car on and then driving off to the Adams-Foster household.

They were getting close to the Adams-Fosters household, while watching a couple of police cars and ambulances heading in the same direction. Connor was wondering what was going on tonight.

However Jude had a straight face, like he knew what was going on. Unable to control his tears strolling down his face, his unsteady breathing echoing through the car, but somehow he kept a straight face throughout the Journey.

They were coming up to the street where the Adams-Fosters household. Connor looked in shock, seeing flashing lights coming out of the street.

The car stopped. Jude looked petrified. All Connor could do was hold his hand, trying to reassure him that it was nothing bad. ‘It has to be someone else. It can’t be them.’ Connor was trying to reassure himself in his mind.

Jude finally held the courage to drive around the corner, preparing himself for whatever he saw. He knew it wasn’t going to be good outcome whatever he saw.

He saw an Ambulance, about 3-5 police cars, and police tape surrounding the area so that no one can get passed. Jude stopped the car just as he entered the street, not wanting to go any further as he could see Stef outside of the house, tears streaming down her face, blood on her hands and at the tips of her hair, knees flat down on the porch watching a body bag on a trolly travel down the path that leads off from the house to the pavement.

In the car, Jude bowed his head to touch the steering wheel, tears now streaming down his face and dropping onto his knees, uncontrollably shaking.

“This is what I saw Connor, in my nightmare. This is it, its unfolding” he stutters and starts getting louder at the end.

Connor could only look at Jude shocked, tears streaming down his face, not knowing what to say because he was in the moment of grief.

“Mama..” Jude quietly saying as if he had a knot at the back of his throat.

Connor moved to grip Jude tightly, Jude’s head now on Connors chest, Connor stroking his hair as its getting wet by Connors own tears.

“MAMA!” Jude screeching loudly, the piercing sound caused the street lights to all star flashing on and off and then popping due to an energy serge everything single light, destroyed, making the street dark with blue lights from the police cars and ambulance littering the air. Connor witnessed this occurrence unable to pinpoint the source of it. trying to blame it on something else other than Jude because he didn’t want to believe that Jude was the one who caused it.

Further away from the scene. Callie woke up out of bed hearing the screech. She started to shake and tears were rolling from her eyes.

“Jude” is all she could say before she started sobbing with her hand over her mouth


End file.
